Once upon a deceiving sister
by The Lady Zoe
Summary: Don't forgot to review! It's a fairy story.


~Moon's child~

Her silvery blue wings glittered in the icy moonlight. A fairy of the moon, beautiful as the moon too. With her was a Little Sight. He went where she went, and she where he. It had work this way for the few centeries they had been together. The moon had created her and she would serve the moon with all her heart, all her soul, and all that her body would allow her too. She flew across the deep midnight blue ocean as quickly as she could. Her mission was simply. Find and kill her twin brother. The sun created him therefore they were enemies. The moon had told her to find him. The knife strapped to her thigh felt heavier as guilt flashed through her mind. The question wasn't if she would do it the question was _when_ she would do it. She had told herself this over and over. Still she could never convice herself this was the right thing to do. It didn't set in her mind. She knew somethings was wrong but she couldn't understand why something was wrong. Everything was going according to plan. She had sent a spy a few lunar months ago to spy on him and report every little thing that could help her. She looked up to her mother. The moon gave her more energy while her father seemed to take it all away.

Soon she'd have to stop. Father was rising quickly. He'll hide her brother again making it harder for her to find him again. She sighed more of annoyance than tiredness. Just when she a few hours away Father would make day come and hide him again. 'Why does Father favor his son over his daughter,' she mused once again finding no answer. She'd always assumed it was because she was a girl and girls were only created to mother children and raise the little ones.

It wasn't that she hated children, because she always had a soft spot for them, it was plain as day that she was to restless to say at home and raise a family. Most of her love was toward a little boy, Little Sight. He was cruelly named that because he was blind and therefore he couldn't see. He was a son to her, and she a mother to him. She wasn't that stay at home mother that everyone expected her to be. Neither was her mother. She inherited her mother spirt along with other useful thing such as the ability to see in the dark. Right now that ability was very useful. Her only wish has to have her own name and not to be called The Moon's Child where ever she was spotted and reconized. It wasn't like she was ungrateful, she just wanted her own name. Something that was very precious to her.

She was quite famous for swearing to be a maiden for as long as could. A thing so rare it happened only once in all of fairy history. She was the first and proud of it, she didn't want to be like rest. She wanted to be her own indiviual. Another thing she was famous for was her beauty. She was one of the most beautiful fairies in the whole realm. And she absoutly hated it. She longed to be normal, to have friends like her, she would care if they we male or female. She just wanted friends. 'No,' she thought to herself for the millionth time. 'Normal wouldn't do. It wouldn't even last long enough to get bored of it.' Others of her kind hated her and were jealous of her. She had the night on their side. What did they have? The ability to turn into a flower or any other plant that came along with being that plant's child. In her opinion the other fairies in the realm of the Humans are better off than the fairies in the homeland. Here names are earned by others. After her mission that will lead her there, she decide that she would stay and make a new start there.

~Little Sight~

The metal had turn a rich black color when it was melted down and turned into the sword he has now. Little Sight was placed in the nursery like all of the other children. The olnly diffrence was the nobody wanted him afterwards. Everyone clan had found out about his blindness and called him a curse. Moon's Child was the only one out of hundreds of fairies to see the true potenial he had. He had choosen to wear to less traditional clothes. His weapon was a sword made from moon stone. He was a warrior. Not just any warrior, a warrior of the Moon. The rarest of them all. Sun warriors were common, but not the Moon's. She did not need warriors only a fool would only be able to dream about even touching the Moon let allow hurt her. She picked a handfull, out of each generations, with the purest of pure hearts to serve her. Those she had picked served her too with all of their hearts, souls, and with their bodies. Though phyiscal action was rarely needed, it was still practiced. They practiced every night and the occasional day to practice their combat skills and their weapon skills. They truely were almost unstoppable, only the Moon could defeat them. She rarely did, they followed her orders and hers orders alone. Never impluse, nor any urges to cause any harm. Little Sight was better than the rest. His purpuse was to protected Moon's Child under any circemstance he would be by her side fighting. Even if he know they were fighting for evil rather than good. He being male had no wings he flew through the air using magic the Moon gave him. His sword, strapped to back, occasionally moved forcing him to stop and rejust it. Often Moon's Child was ahead of him. Farther and farther it annoyed him that she couldn't keep still long enough for him to catch his breath. She didn't want to be protected, and she showed it every chance she got, but she need to. They always missed death by a fraction of a fraction. Injury after injury, he was very surprised that they were alive let alone perfectly healthy.

The mission they were on now was top secert. He and Moon's Child delibertly told very little to those who work for them, even he only knew little. All he knew was that they were searching for a boy in the Humans realm. Details about what they were going to do with him was only Moon's Child knowledge. She told him not ask about, so he didn't. He respected Moon's Child wishes. As she did his. That's how it worked. Together they were a team. Seprate they were powerful but together they were pratically unstoppable. He felt the wind tease his hair. He could sense that Moon's Child was getting farther away from him than she should. She was so faraway that she couldn't hear him when he called out to her. Things were getting bad. Suddenly he felt someone fly past him with almost blinding speed, if wasn't for the fact he was already blind. He heard Moon's Child scream out in pain and he too was out cold.


End file.
